Only Room For One
by Crazed Miko
Summary: Kagome caught Inuyasha and Kikyo at it AGAIN! He tries to say he's sorry but she's tired of him always breaking her heart. Will she leave for good or will she forgive him yet again. And Inuyasha's going to make his finally choice between Kikyo and Kagome.
1. The Betrayal

**Only Room For One**

Kagome was just getting back from her time. She climbed out of the well like she usual does. "Hey Inuyasha I'm back!" she said with a smile. But he wasn't there. She thought that was strange he was always there waiting for her to get back. She looked around and saw that it was only Shippo, Miroku and Sango waiting for her. "Hey where's Inuyasha I brought him ramen." She said eager to see Inuyasha again.

"He went for a walk." Shippo said. "But we don't know why."

"Yeah he said that he had a lot on his mind… he was thinking about something." Sango told her.

"But he went in that direction." Miroku said pointing towards the east. Kagome looked at them in a little worry. _That's so not like him…_

"Well I'll be back you guys. I'm going to find out what's bugging Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile and took off in the east on her bike. _I wonder what could be troubling Inuyasha. _She then heard Inuyasha's voice. She stopped on her bike and slowly walk towards his voice but then with his she heard another woman… Kikyo. She hid behind a tree listening to what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, if you truly loved me then you would be prepared to go to hell with me." Kikyo said with coldness in her voice.

"Kikyo, I…I know I should go to hell with you but…"

"But what Inuyasha? I died because of you. The least you could do was burn with me Inuyasha."

"I know…. I know I have a deed to repay you Kikyo."

"Inuyasha… do you not care for me because I am a corpse and steal the souls of women?" Kikyo asked sounding hurt. Inuyasha looked at her shocked that she would say that. He took her by the hand and embraced her. He thought that if he had let go at that very second then she would disappear forever.

"Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you, not for a single second. My mind is always on you day and night." Inuyasha confessed to her. Kagome felt so hurt that he said that to Kikyo. She tried to hold back the tears.

"My heart hurts everyday by not being with you." she said looking in his eyes. "I long to see you every day Inuyasha." _She feels the same way. _Kagome thought to herself as she let the tears fall. _It's like they're meant to be together…they love each other and I can't possibly break that bond they share._ Kagome's heart just broke in two. _They long for each other every day… and me being here is just getting in the way of their relationship._

"Kikyo, I…"Inuyasha then smelled salty tears. He turned around to see Kagome trying to hide from them behind a tree. He quickly let go of Kikyo.

"K-Kagome…" he said. Kagome knew it was no use so she gave herself always and walked in front of the tree. Still crying in front of them. She didn't care anymore if they saw her cry. It was like this wasn't real, like her whole body was numb. Her throat suddenly felt dry like someone made her eat some sand. Inuyasha saw the tears in her eyes. He hated doing this to her, he hated making her cry. He felt so washed over with guilt that he didn't know what to say. "Kagome I…" Inuyasha started to said before Kikyo cut him off.

"Inuyasha, Do you desire the love of this girl? Do you want to be with her more then you want to be with me?" her voice sounded emotionless and her eyes were cold but Inuyasha could tell she was hurt.

"Kikyo… I…" Inuyasha hesitated looking at the two women he hurt. He looked on one side and there was the woman Kagome, the one who has been by his side ever since they met and he looked on the other side and saw the woman who had suffered so greatly because of him.

"Inuyasha please give me an answer." Kikyo said looking at him grimly.

_I'm breaking them up… I'm making their lives miserable by even being in this time. _Kagome thought as she still let the tears go down her cheeks.

"Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha I know you choose her…" Kagome said as she put on a fake smile. "So lets stop fooling ourselves ok."

"But…Kagome…" Inuyasha said sounding guilty.

"You even said it…" Kagome said looking at Kikyo "You think about her every day and you never stop. You need her in your life Inuyasha… There's obviously no room for me in your heart…it's only her." She then looked down sadly. "I know I don't belong here… with you. And I know me staying here will only confuse you. I'm ruining your relationship with her. Besides you already chosen. I can see it in your eyes…" Kagome said as she looked up at him. "But always know this Inuyasha… I've always loved you and I still do even though you picked her…" she said as she turned away from them. The last sentence she said had shocked Inuyasha in face everything she said had shocked him. He didn't want her to go but he knew he had to repay Kikyo for the damage he had caused her.

"K-Kagome…I…"

"I hope you have a wonderful life with Kikyo, Inuyasha." Kagome said running off into the woods.

"Kagome please come back!" Inuyasha yelled after her but she didn't come back. Not this time. Inuyasha suddenly felt sadness and guilt overwhelm his heart.

"Inuyasha…you do love that girl…don't you?" Kikyo asked hoping it was going to be a yes. Inuyasha felt so confused right now. _I…I don't know Kikyo. She always has been by my side. Ever since we laid eyes on each other. And even though how much I hurt her she stills comes back every time and she always forgives me. And all I do is just give her a hard time… I make her worry about me every day. But what Kagome said was also true… _"I always think about you Kikyo. I'm going to repay you… but I can't live in hell with you Kikyo I'm sorry I'll stay by your side as long as I live if that's your wish but I can't burn in hell…I…have to live."

"That's not an answer Inuyasha…." Kikyo said as she turned away from him. "I know you must be confused Inuyasha…"

"………"

"So I shall give you two days to make up your mind. Until then Inuyasha." She said coldly as she walked deeper into the forest with her soul collectors. _I have to go see if Kagome is all right…_ Inuyasha thought as he started running towards her scent.

_**Do you like it so far? This is my second story on this site.**_

_**Be looking forward to an update soon**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome ran towards Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She was so upset she even forgot her bike. Tears were blinding her. "Inuyasha…I don't want to leave you…but I have to." Kagome said through the tears. Suddenly she ran into someone.

"Kagome…please wait." She heard a familiar voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes and face and saw two golden orbs. She looked and saw it was Inuyasha. "Kagome I need to talk to you."

"Why Inuyasha? So you can break my heart Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome. I don't want you to go."

"Well it didn't seem that way when you were with Kikyo. Why don't you just go back to her? You made it clear that you chose her anyways…"

" I didn't say that!" Inuyasha yelled stubbornly.

"But I could tell by your eyes Inuyasha!"

"………" It then started to sprinkle raindrops. There they were standing there in the rain in silence when finally Kagome spoke.

"Like I said before lets just stop fooling ourselves. Just let me go back to my own time so I'll never bother you two again…" She was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed her and embraced her. Tears kept falling from her eyes. "Inuyasha please let go." Kagome said struggling to get herself free but Inuyasha didn't let go that only made him hold her tighter. "Inuyasha stop it! I…I just can't bear anymore heart breaks." Kagome said still trying to get out of his grasp.

"Kagome…I can't let you go that easily." Inuyasha said.

"You'll ay that now but once you see Kikyo again you'll fall for her all over again just like you always do!"

"Kagome it's not like that!"

"Oh really, I bet you just want me here because I'm your jewel detector that's all I am to you!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Inuyasha and finally got out of the embrace and started running. Inuyasha stood there in the rain not running after her this time. He was so shocked that she would even think that that's the only reason he wanted her there with him. He knew she had to spend some time alone. Kagome was in the rain until she got to where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were. There, Sango came out of the hut and saw her best friend looking angry and depressed.

"…Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked with worry in her voice. Miroku and Shippo then turned towards Kagome. Kagome looked up at Sango and tried to put a fake smile on her face but it she couldn't move face. Her body suddenly felt numb again, she then started to look pale. "Kagome?" Sango called worried as ever. Kagome felt her legs give out on her she suddenly felt so tried and then she fell to the wet ground out cold. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she ran to her.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he ran behind Sango. Shippo ran to her as well. Sango was at Kagome's side feeling her forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever…"

"It must be because she was really stress or upset about something." Miroku said.

"But she looked fine until she saw what Inuyasha was doing." Shippo pointed out.

"They must have had another argument." Sango said. "We should take her inside." Miroku nodded in agreement and they took her inside the hut.

"Is Kagome gonna be ok Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"She should be." He said looking at her.

Inuyasha was going back to the hut where the others were staying. _How can I convince Kagome to stay here…with me? But then I what do I do with Kikyo? Arggg I'm so confused! I feel…so happy and joyful whenever I'm around Kagome but I'm not suppose to be happy nor joyful… _He took a long sigh. _But I still have feelings for Kikyo and I can't change that… And Kagome… _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sango's voice. He then started to speed up his pace to get to the hut. A couple minutes later he finally got to the hut. He went inside and saw Kagome lying down inside with cold water on her forehead still knocked out cold.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with worry as he took a couple of steps near her then looked at her face and saw it was so pale. He looked at Miroku and Sango who was at Kagome's side. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked Sango in concern.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that question, Inuyasha?" Miroku pointed out. Inuyasha looked at him fiercely then looked down at Kagome again.

"I…I went to see Kikyo."

"What!" Sango yelled at him in anger. "Do you know how much that probably damaged her! I can't believe you would do that!" Sango yelled in his face.

"Well I couldn't help it! I…I just had to see her."

"AGAIN! Inuyasha you know Kagome's way more important!" Shippo said. Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You always do this to her every time Inuyasha! And she's always willing to forgive you! I wouldn't blame her one bit if she never came back to you this time." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha with his eyes cold as steel. Inuyasha was about to say something else but then Sango, Miroku and Shippo were leaving the hut.  
"Hey where are you guys going?"

"I just can't bare to see Kagome so depressed like that. I'll be back once I clamed down." Sango said as she walked out.

"How about if you watch after her for a while Inuyasha… that is if you can keep your mind of Kikyo long enough for Kagome's safety" Miroku said as he walked out with Sango. Shippo was about to say something but Inuyasha cut him off.

"I suppose you're gonna yell at me too huh?" Inuyasha asked waiting for a smart comment.

"All I have to say Inuyasha is that, you really messed up this time." The little fox kit said before walking out of the hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha sighed at his own stupidity. "Kagome…" he said as he bent down and looked at her. "She…she looks so much like Kikyo lying there like that." he said. They were both wet from the rain. He slowly bent down closer to her face. "But…she's not Kikyo. She's her own person… she's Kagome. The same Kagome I want to stay."

To Kikyo

Kikyo was wondering around alone with her soul collectors as her company. It was still raining but she didn't pay attention. She had other things on her mind.

"Inuyasha…who will you choose? Will it be that girl?" Kikyo thought a lot about how much Inuyasha cared for her. "Is it possible that…he'll chose her over me? No. I can't let that happen… I can't have Inuyasha taken away from me again." Kikyo said to herself. She started walking to the sacred tree. She saw the place where she shot Inuyasha 50 years ago. She slowly walked towards it and gentle touched it with her slender fingers. "This…is the same place where Inuyasha and I separated… and the same place where Inuyasha and that Kagome woman met." She frowned. "But what if he does happen to chose Kagome? What shall become of me?" She stared at the tree for a while. "I should be hating this tree…it's the same place where me and Inuyasha parted, the same place where Kagome met him and freed me, and no to mention it's a symbol of the living…and it's a living thing itself, this tree. And I despite all living creatures who roam this earth." How ironic?" She smiled one of her very rare smiles. "And yet…I feel like I need to treasure this tree… like I owe it something. Like I should be loyal to this tree…" she then went back to her cold expression. "How foolish of me…" she looked at her soul collectors flowing passed her and giving her another soul of a dead woman. "But I am part of the dead…I can never forget that…" Kikyo said as she turned away from the tree and started walking yet again with her soul collectors by her side.

To Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha was still by Kagome's side. _Kagome… I don't want to hurt you anymore… but I think if you stay I'll just continue to. I can't stop seeing Kikyo but… I don't think I'll ever be able to forget about her. _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha saw looked at Kagome yet again. "She looks so beautiful lying there like that…" he said kinda dreamily. He gentle brushed the loose strand of hair off her face. She slowly opened her eyes. "I…Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she sat up. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kikyo right about now?" Kagome asked sternly.

"Kagome, can you please just hear me out?" Inuyasha asked with plead in his voice. Kagome sighed so he took that as a yes.

"Listen Kagome, I can't stop thinking about her…but I want you to stay here…" Kagome cut off Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I know I can't possibly break the bond between you and Kikyo so what's the point of me staying here Inuyasha? So you can look at me everyday thinking that I'm Kikyo? Well guess what Inuyasha? I'm not! I'm not Kikyo I'm Kagome even though we look alike we're different. In many ways, and you need to understand that Inuyasha…"

"Kagome… I know that."  
"Yeah right Inuyasha… we both know if you were to stay with Kikyo you would be happier."

"K…"

"Save it! I'm leaving…" she yelled as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"No, Kagome please go!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand. Kagome tried to get her hand free but no progress.

"Inuyasha… please let go… this is already hard enough…" Kagome said trying not to cry. He tighten his grip on her hand but said nothing. Kagome again tried to get free but still couldn't get out of his grasp. "Inuyasha…why are you doing this to me?" she said as she let a couple of tear slip out. Inuyasha was shocked that she asked him that and he loosened his grip. "I…I don't want to leave Inuyasha but I have no choice she won. She won your heart, you don't need to make it any harder." She said. Inuyasha slowly let go of her thin, smooth hand as he was yet again washed over with guilt. "Good bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she grabbed the bottle that contained the shikon jewel pieces inside and she tore the strip off her neck. She walked over and handed it to Inuyasha.

"That's it? You're jus gonna walk away?" Inuyasha said as he clenched his fist. "After everything we went through… after all we been together… that's it? You're just going to forget all about Shippo, Miroku, and Sango? You're going to forget about me?" Kagome manage to put a small smile on her face.

"That's it. Yes I'm jus gonna walk away. I don't fit to belong here anyways…" Kagome said. Inuyasha was shocked that those words even came out of Kagome's mouth. "…But I'm never going to forget any of you. Even if I tried to forget about this time I could never. And I most certainly won't ever forget about Miroku and his perverseness, Shippo and how funny he is whenever he's scared Sango's my best friend but you know what Inuyasha?"

"…………"

"I'll always be thinking of you."

"Kagome…"

"No matter how much I age even if it's 60 years later I can grantee that you'll always be on my mind every second of day and night." Kagome said as she turned away from him. "Inuyasha…I have to go now, because the longer I stay in this era the harder it's going to be to leave." Kagome said as she started to walk out the hut.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called. Kagome stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him. "I need you here Kagome… not 500 years away."

"I'm… sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said as she ran out of the hut. Inuyasha followed her. They were now out in the rain again. "Kagome please stop." Inuyasha called after her. She looked back at him his sliver hair is now plastered to his forehead and beads of water dropping off his face. Kagome turned away from him again and started to run towards the well. "No Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her. But it was too late she then jumped into the well.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's…she's gone." Inuyasha said with sadness and disbelief. He walked to the well. "Should I go after her?" Then he remembered about what she saidAbout that she didn't belong in their era. He looked down at the well and then looked down at the shikon jewel shards he had in his hand. He thought all the advantages they had together. He also thought about all the happy and sad times they had together. They should've known it would have come down to this. He truly hadn't thought of what it would be like after they killed Naraku and return the shikon jewel whole again. He thought that Kagome would stay with him no matter what happens and until just a few minutes ago she has. Sure she threatens to go home every now and then but she never has… she always came back but this time…he's not so sure. Kagome hasn't ever been this upset before. _I always end up hurting her… I want her to be happy. And the only way for her to be happy is if she never sees me again…but I don't want that to happen. _He was confused. He already missed her fresh picked roses scent even though it's only been a few minutes since she left. He also missed the way she seemed happy all the time for no reason and put that heart-warming smile on her face. He looked down at his concealing spiritual necklace that she got not long after Kagome freed him from the tree. He knew it was crazy but…he even missed the way she told him to sit. Even though he still hated it. He even missed her soft voice and the way she was always so carefree. His thoughts of Kagome were interrupted when he heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw Sango. Miroku and Shippo getting back.

"I'm clamed down now Inuyasha." Sango said with a small smile. "So is Kagome still sleep? I'm looking forward to see her!" Sango said as she walked passed Inuyasha.

"Um…Sango…" Inuyasha called after her.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha I want to see how Kagome's doing." Miroku and Shippo soon followed Sango.

"But…" Inuyasha tried to call but Sango went into the hut and she looked at the place were Kagome was suppose to be.

"Inuyasha…" she said as she felt anger rise from her.

"Yeah?" Miroku and Shippo then saw that there was nothing there. _Uh-Oh_!

"Where's Kagome?" she said as calmly as she could but was very hard to control her anger towards Inuyasha right at this moment.

"Um…uh…" Inuyasha said nervously as he looked at the angry demon slayer. She walked closer to Inuyasha with a death threaten, icy cold stare. With that stare it made Inuyasha feel like he was defenseless. But of course he didn't show it. She stopped right in front of Inuyasha.

"She didn't happen to go back to her time again because of your stupidity now did she?"

"Well…hey wait! I'm not stupid! Why you…" Inuyasha started to get angry but not nearly as angry as Sango was. Miroku felt the raff of Sango many times but he never seen her this angry. He felt very sorry for Inuyasha and said a silent pray that he'll live through Sango's beating.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sango yelled not controlling her inner anger anymore. "HOW CAN YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO HER! I MEAN YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL, TALENTED, AND SMART GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Sango yelled in Inuyasha's face. (No Sango isn't in love with Kagome if that' what your thinking she's tried of her best friend always being sad and depressed because of Inuyasha.) "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE CARES FOR YOU INUYASHA?"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Inuyasha yelled back at her fiercely. Shippo was hiding behind Miroku. They were silence between them for a couple of seconds. "Sango I…"

"You're right Inuyasha. This is none of my business." Sango said as she turned away from him. "But I don't care Inuyasha. Kagome's my best friend and I won't let her get hurt. I don't know why you continue to hurt her time and time again." Sang said claming down.

"I owe Kikyo. I must repay her." Inuyasha said trying to explain.

"Inuyasha you don't owe her anything. It wasn't your fault that happened 50 years ago. It was Naraku and you didn't see it coming."

"But I should have…"

"Listen Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up. "In my opinion-and remember this here my OPINION I'm not saying this is true but…if Naraku could trick you two against each so easily and turn your feelings for each other into hatred then…you two must have not trusted each other that well to begin with." Miroku said logically. Inuyasha started to angrier by the second since he said that it wasn't because it was none of his business or because he was trying to confront him…it was because he knew it was true. It made perfectly good sense. They barely had any trust with each other…otherwise that whole tragedy would have been avoided.

"Think about it Inuyasha…" _That might be a bit hard for you though… _Sango thought to herself. "You and Kikyo once said that you trusted each other with your lives well if that's so than why did that happen 50 years ago?" Sango asked. "You and Kagome would never be in that situation."

"You…You don't understand." Inuyasha said with his gorgeous golden eyes in a daze.

"You're damn right I don't understand!" Sango said getting a little angry "I don't understand know why you would do this to Kagome, I don't understand how you owe Kikyo, I don't understand why you don't apologize to Kagome, and what I don't understand the most is why you would dump Kagome for a…a…CLAY POT!" Sango yelled. Sango narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha glared at Sango. Miroku and Shippo gasped.

"Even though she's made of clay…she has feelings. And I have feelings for her." Inuyasha said as he stormed out of the hut. He decided to go for a walk to clam himself down. Something caught his eye to the right of him. And he smelled something familiar. It smelled like…bones and earth! Kikyo!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha started running to Kikyo's scent. It slowly stopped raining. _Kikyo I have to see you again…_ Inuyasha thought as he ran faster when suddenly he saw some of Kikyo's soul collectors. "Inuyasha? It's you isn't it?" Kikyo said, as she appeared from the shadows. Inuyasha looked at her. "I always now when you're coming Inuyasha…But I didn't expect you to meet me until tomorrow…" Kikyo said.

"K-Kagome's gone…" Inuyasha said as he turned away from her.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she walked closer to him. "You know that she doesn't belong in this world."

"………" Inuyasha looked up at her. His eyes in a daze.

"You need to forgive about her Inuyasha. She wants to stay at her own time so let her stay. Besides…if she stays here in our time then she might change history."

"But…I want her here." Inuyasha said suddenly. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha with coldness in her eyes.

"Well…we all can't have what we want now can we Inuyasha? I didn't want to suffer living on my hate and anger for this long…and I didn't want to wonder around the land not being about to find peace and knowing that I'll live on forever until I kill you…and I wont kill you Inuyasha. I also didn't want to go around collecting souls of dead women! I especially don't want be among the living and always knowing that I'm not one of them!" Kikyo said as she turned away. Inuyasha was so sad for her knowing that she's been living on these thoughts all this time. And he knew that what she needed to overcome this pain and anger that she kept inside her for so long was someone who would protect her…who would always be by her side…to love her…

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said as he gentle turned her towards him so they were face to face. "I'll…I'll always be by your side Kikyo." Inuyasha said to her. Kikyo put small smile on her face.

Back to Kagome

Kagome climbed out of the ancient well knowing that she can never come back to the feudal era since she gave Inuyasha her jewel shards. Kagome sighed in sadness as a tear when down her cheeks. She looked down at the well but only saw darkness she was kind expecting for Inuyasha to come after her like he always does. She was surprised yet glad he didn't…it was easier to say good-bye that way. She started to walk away from the ancient well when she got to the doorway she turned to look at it one last time. She remembered all great times they had together…and thinking about how much she would miss them all. _I…I know I could never forget about any of them…and I know they were a huge part of my life…especially Inuyasha. But I must go on with my normal life…as if nothing ever happened. _She thought to herself as she turned around and walked out of the shrine. As soon as she went into her house there were Sota and her Grandpa sitting in the kitchen.

"Kagome!" Sota called as he smiled and ran to her. "Hey I thought you went to that era of demons today! Why back so early?"

"Yes, did you forget something?" Gramps asked her getting up from his chair.

"No," Kagome said as she put her backpack down on the floor. "I'm staying." She simply said. Gramps and Sota exchanged confused looks.

"You mean your staying for a little bit longer?" Sota asked

"No…for a long time Sota." She said as she sat down in a chair.

"Oh you mean to catch up with your studies!" Gramps exclaimed. "So how long are you going to be staying?" Gramps asked.

"Tell I'm 18 Gramps. I'm not going back to the feudal era." Kagome explained.

"Huh?" Gramps and Sota both said as dumbfounded as ever.

"Is that a problem?" Kagome asked as she glared at both of them.

"Uh, no of course not…" Gramps said.

"It's just that… you always seemed happy to go to that era and see Inuyasha…" Sota said.

"Well like Gramps said I need to work on my studies and focus on getting an education. Not going around killing demons…" Kagome said as she stood up and walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Back to Inuyasha and Kikyo

"Inuyasha…I want you with me always…" Kikyo said as she embraced him tightly.

"Kikyo…I'll always be with you. I'll never leave your sight." Inuyasha said as he hesitated a little but hugged her back. _This…this seems so wrong… like I'm supposed to be doing something else. _

_Inuyasha…you've…changed. An embrace with you wasn't how it uses to be. Your eyes look so warm like someone has purity them…they use to be cold as ice and your body it's so giving…but some how…it seems as though I don't belong with you. _ Kikyo thought to herself. Inuyasha seemed in a daze like he was thinking about something else. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said under his breath. _He was thinking about Kagome? _Kikyo thought to herself in a little jealously.

Then her eyes widened. _Was that why that Kagome girl was suppose to be here…I thought it was only to return the shikon jewel to this time but…was to purify Inuyasha's heart…it certainly looks that way. And If so… then why am I here? For him to meet Kagome? If I hadn't have shot him to the tree then… Kagome and Inuyasha would never have met. _She thought this in horrid. Was she suppose to suffer like this? She slowly closed her eyes. Then it occurred to her. If she really loved Inuyasha she would have to let him go. He was part of the living and he's living. She wasn't even a real person… just a clump of clay and earth together. In her heart she truly knew that Inuyasha or her could not be happy together… it just wasn't possible. And by thinking about this she shed one tear down her cheeks. Inuyasha smelled salty tears yet again.

"Kikyo?" Kikyo could not bear hearing him call her name. It was so painful knowing that she would have to let him go. She slowly pulled out of the embrace. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a combination of confusion and worry.

"Inuyasha. You mustn't see me again." She said looking directly into his eyes.

"W-What… But…"

"Inuyasha please listen to me." Kikyo said as she slowly backed away from him but still looking into his eyes. "I am part of the dead. I always thought that if I could just have you as my own. And you always protecting me… I thought I would be happy. But now I know I was wrong… I see now that we can never be happy together Inuyasha…"

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is Inuyasha. You may not see it now but later on you will. I'm not wrong. I know it."

"Kikyo… I can't live without you… I told you that I never stop thinking about you." She couldn't take it anymore whenever he said her name.

"Inuyasha. You belong to that other women." Kikyo said as she took one last look at him and then turned away. "This is my far-well Inuyasha. I ask of you not to forget me." Kikyo said as she started walking.

"I won't let you leave." Inuyasha said, as he was about to run after her. Kikyo quickly turned around and shot an arrow right beside his head. Inuyasha didn't move he was shocked that she tried to shoot him.

"Take heed Inuyasha." Kikyo said with coldness in her voice. "If you ever try to follow me…I will not hesitate to kill you." Kikyo said as a soul collector wised passed her. She turned around and started to walk.

Inuyasha watched her as she slowly disappeared through the forest… knowing it will be his last time seeing her again.


End file.
